The Other Side
by Ginomo
Summary: What happens when Worf meets mirror universe Jadzia? Set between "Tears of the Prophets" and "Image in the Sand."


**"The Other Side"**

**by: Ginomo **

This story is set shortly after Jadzia's death but before Ezri's arrival onto DS9. It is based on DS9 mirror universe episodes "Crossover," "Through the Looking Glass" and "Shattered Mirror"

Standard disclaimer applies. Paramount owns it, I have fun with it. Don't steal it from either of us.

* * *

><p>Jadzia Dax nervously pushed her short hair from her face. She had a huge lump in her throat, and her stomach was queasy, "I don't think I can do this..."<p>

"Aach, you'll be fine," Smiley said, brushing her worries off to nothing, "Trust me, they're used to being abducted to fulfill *our* needs."

She tried to smile, "What can you tell me about him?"

"Well, I didn't have a lot of time to get information," He began. He and Dax were walking through the corridors of Terok Nor, "But, I got enough. He's a lot different from the Regent. There is one thing, though, that you should know..."

"Yes?"

"His wife just died, a few months ago."

Jadzia frowned, "His wife? Who was she?"

Smiley stopped, and gripped her arm gently, "Jadzia Dax."

Dax drew in a sharp breath, "Oh god, are you serious?"

"Very. That should make this a *lot* easier, knowing that he has feelings for you, and that he's vulnerable to them. He'll be putty in your hands. You're ready, aren't you?"

Jadzia nodded quickly, "Yes, I am."

"Hey, what's going on with you? Why are you so nervous? Did you and Julian have a fight?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Julian," she sighed, and pushed her hair back again, "The Regent helped us for six months, I spent six months in close contact with him. I got to know him. His death effected me."

Now Smiley was frowning, "I hope that whole thing about you and Regent Worf being in love was just a rumor that floated around..."

"And if it wasn't?"

He sighed, "Then I hate to be the one to break it to Julian."

They arrived outside of Dax's quarters, "Wish me luck."

"Just between you and I," Smiley whispered, "What really went on between you and the Regent on Bajor?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

With that, Jadzia entered her darkly lit home. Smiley and another member of the Rebellion beamed onto DS9 and into Commander Worf's quarters using the dimensional transporter. They then transported him here to Terok Nor while he slept. He was still asleep, but not in his own bed.

So much had happened to Jadzia Dax in the past six months. Her whole life had changed, and it was all because of someone thought to be an arch enemy. And now his counterpart, who was miraculously in love with her as well, lied in her bed.

She looked at him for awhile. It was *him*, yet not him. Jadzia stroked his face as he slept, "I wonder what your life was like," she asked him quietly, "You were able to give her the things my Worf could never give me. I know you made her happy..."

Worf stirred in his sleep. Jadzia watched him for a little longer before speaking, "Worf..."she whispered.

His eyes fluttered opened. She smiled down at him, and he instinctively pulled back from her, nearly leaping out of the bed, "Jadzia..." he breathed.

"Shh," she said quietly, "It's okay. It's me."

Worf looked around. He was on DS9, in crew quarters. They weren't his, though. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep. Yet he'd just been awakened by Jadzia sitting over him.

"What is going on?"

Jadzia slowly approached him, "I know seeing me is unsettling, seeing you is just as unsettling for me. I'm not *your* Jadzia."

"You could not be," he whispered, "She is, she is..."

"I know, I know Worf," Jadzia said calmly, "She's dead. Just like my Worf," she affectionately touched her chest, "Is dead."

Worf was beginning to calm his voice down, "Where am I?"

"This is the infamous 'mirror universe.' And I brought you here because I need your help. I know I had no right to, but-

Worf gazed at her. This was too much, it could not be true. Yet there she was, standing only meters from him. *No*, he told himself, *Dax is dead. This has to be a dream*.

"Jadzia..." he said softly. Slowly Worf approached her, and his strong hand caressed her face. Dream or not, before him was the love of his life.

Dax drew in a pained breath; feeling his touch was more powerful than she imagined it would be.

"Sit with me, we have a lot to talk about."

Worf was in shock. He had no idea how to process any of this. One minute, he was sleeping alone on DS9, and now he was here with his dead wife, who seemed to be as attached to him as he was to her.

"From what I know of this place, Klingons, Bajorans and Cardassians have a ruing alliance," Worf said.

"They do. And I am a part of the rebellion. The Alliance imposes the harshest type of rule imaginable. We're slaves, plain and simple. Here on Terok Nor, a group of us have been able to defend ourselves from them. And Regent Worf helped us."

Worf frowned, "I do not understand..."

Jadzia blushed, "That's a long story. I was captured by the Alliance and taken to a base on Bajor. The Regent was there, and he wanted to personally interrogate me. I was confused, but I had no choice. He took me to his quarters, we were alone. I had a terrible view of Klingons and I was deathly afraid. He could tell, and he did everything to make me feel comfortable. Of course, I was resistant to his uncharacteristic kindness, but he didn't give up."

"Why was he so nice to you?"

"When he first became Regent, he followed orders blindly. Yet over time, he looked around, and he didn't like the way his people were ruling. The Klingons were forgetting the teachings of Kahless, he told me, and they were becoming ruthless and dishonorable. He wanted to help the rebellion break from their tyrannical clutches."

"That would be betrayal of his own people..."

"Worf didn't see it that way. He felt that they'd betrayed themselves by being so dishonorable towards their subjects. So, by helping us, he would actually be restoring honor to the Empire."

Worf nodded with approval, "A wise approach."

"I was very skeptical. I thought he was setting me up to expose the Rebellion. I told him that I didn't buy it. After a week he dropped it, and told me that since I didn't trust him, he wouldn't give me his help. So, he made me a concubine."

Worf was listening intently, "I cannot imagine myself doing that..."

Dax smiled, "It wasn't like your average situation. For starters, I was his *only* concubine, while most of the Klingon officers had dozens. He never asked me to have sex with him or pleasure him in any way. He pampered me with fine clothes and jewelry. All we did was talk," The memory was getting to Dax, she sighed, "He was so very kind. You see, I was used to a life of hardships, of hate and torture. I'd never known love or kindness. Yet here was my worst enemy, making me feel the way no one ever had. I fell in love with him, and he with me. Once I began to trust him, he began helping the Rebellion. First it was little things, like lessening the workload for the slaves on Bajor as well as a other installations in his jurisdiction, and that type of thing."

She stood and went over to her window and looked out, "I remember the first time we made love, a little over three months ago. It shocked him, he didn't think I would ever trust him that much. He did his best to be as gentle as he could, he knew I knew little of Klingon ways. Afterwards, Worf told me that I was free to leave, that he would no longer hold me against my will. I told him that I didn't want to leave, and I stayed."

"How did your friends in the Rebellion feel about that?" Worf asked.

"To this day, they don't know. They don't know how close he and I became. They think I only stayed because he was willing to help us. They don't know I stayed because I loved him."

"Where do I come in?" Worf finally asked.

"Worf is dead," just saying it made her eyes well with tears, "He and I were traveling from Bajor to rendezvous with a Rebellion ship, so that Worf could give us information first hand. It was getting too dangerous to communicate over subspace. However, the Klingon pilot traveling with us on the shuttle found out what was going on. He killed Worf right before my eyes. Ke'Mec planned to contact Bajor and tell them of Worf's betrayal, but, I shot him in the back just as he was initiating the transmission."

"You need me to finish what he started, don't you?"

"The Alliance doesn't know that Regent Worf is dead. They don't know of his betrayal. We still have the Regent's shuttle in one of our bays. He is due back on Bajor tomorrow."

"Since he's dead," Worf surmised, "You want me to go to Bajor."

"Yes."

"How am I to imitate him? I know nothing of this Alliance, I will not be able-"

"I'll be with you. I know everything he did. I just need you to be there. And you are the highest Alliance official in the area, so no one will question your actions."

Just then, the doors to Dax's quarters, "Jadzia!"

Worf barely recognized the voice. It sounded like that of Bashir's, but it was a lot harsher than the Doctor he was used to, "I'll be back," Dax sounded a bit annoyed. She left the bedroom quickly.

Worf stood slowly, he had a feeling that listening to her conversation would give him more information about what was going on, "Julian, what the hell are you doing here? You know that I'm-"

"I haven't seen you in six months, and the minute you get back to DS9, all you do is worry about that damned Klingon, the dead one and now this one."

"Shut up," she hissed, "He's in there right now-"

"Dammit Jadzia," Julian pulled her roughly against him and planted a firm kiss on her lips, "Mmm, I've missed you. Six months is a long time. How did that animal treat you on Bajor?"

"Fine, fine, Julian. You have to go, I don't have the time, I told you, he's in there, and we have a lot to talk about."

"When *will* you have the time for us? "

Jadzia hadn't faced Julian since she arrived with Regent Worf's dead body three days ago. It had been over six months since they'd seen one another, and for her, everything had changed. But for him, nothing had. Dax pushed out of his embrace, "You have to go. NOW."

"I'm going," he kissed her again, "I'm just glad you're back."

Moments later, Jadzia was back in the bedroom with Worf. She wore a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry about that-"

"You have been *lying*," Worf said coldly.

"No, no, Worf, I swear to you, I haven't."

Worf was angry, "You have manipulated my emotions. You know that I just lost my wife and you are using that to get me to do as you wish-"

"No, Worf, please-"

"You are involved with Julian Bashir, and you told me that you and the Regent were in love."

"I haven't seen Bashir in six months. He and I were going to try to get away from all this, from the Alliance and the Rebellion. We were going to find a place to start a life together. But, our ship was captured by an Alliance ship. They took us to Bajor, and that is where I met Worf. Julian escaped and came back to Terok Nor. I haven't seen him since."

"How do I know this isn't all a lie?"

"You will just have to trust me. In a week or so, it won't matter. You'll be back on DS9 and away from all this."

"What if I choose not to stay?"

That caught Jadzia by surprise, "What?"

"I do not *have* to help you. And I am not even sure of what you want me to do."

She was getting exasperated. "I need you to come to Bajor with me, so that I can finish what Worf and I started. I can't just waltz in there by myself."

"Then why tell me about your feelings for him? Did you think that would make me more willing to help to you?"

"No... well, maybe a little. I just wanted you to know what you were walking in to. I wasn't trying to take advantage of your loss. I only found out that you and Jadzia had been married, and that she was dead, moments before I met you. You have got to believe me."

Jadzia was pleading with him. Worf looked at her, and tried to remind himself that she was not *his* Jadzia. He had no idea what this woman was capable of. Yet that voice, those beautiful eyes...

"I do believe you."

"Thank you."

"If you were anyone else, I would not."

She blushed, "I'll keep that in mind..."

"We leave tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then you had better begin telling me all about Regent Worf..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two of them spent the day preparing. Worf surprised himself at how willing he was to help her. Normally, he would have demanded that she return him to his home, but not now, all he wanted was to be close to her.

He'd heard stories about this universe, about how few could be trusted, and how Dax was one of them. According to Captain Sisko, she was strictly an opportunist; she was ruthless and only operated for her own personal good. And more than anything, she wanted to get away from the Rebellion, but she had no place else to go.

This was the plan. They would go to the base on Bajor where Jadzia would upload the final plans for a new Alliance installation base being built just on the other side of the Denorios belt. These plans would help the Rebellion break into it and take it for their own, giving them a strategic advantage. All she needed from him was his presence and his thumbprint.

They would have to do it slowly so as not to be detected. Which meant they would have to spend five days on Bajor together before he could send her back to Terok Nor and transport himself to DS9.

"Okay *Regent Worf*, this shouldn't be too hard. When we get to Bajor, you just become unusually loud, tyrannical and obnoxious. If someone asks you something you don't know, just declare that you will not be questioned by subordinates."

"Who do I report to?" Worf asked.

"You are one of two Klingon Regents, there are six Regents in all. You report directly to the head of the Klingon government. You rarely see him, twice a year maybe. Don't worry, he won't be giving you any trouble. You are the highest official next to him."

Worf paced her quarters, "I see."

"Calm down, you'll be fine. I hear you Starfleet Officers are prepared for anything; this should be easy."

Worf abruptly changed the subject, "Why did you cut your hair?"

Dax frowned, "What? My *hair*? It's always been short, I hate long hair. It's a pain. I don't see how you Klingons stand it. Why do you ask?" she paused, "No, let me guess. Your *wife* had long hair."

"Yes."

"You will find that I am *much* different. From what I hear, *all* of us are... except you."

He sat on the couch next to her, "Me?"

"Yes.." Jadzia said slowly, "You seem just as passionate as my Worf. He had his faults, don't get me wrong. He had the shortest temper I've ever seen, even for a Klingon. And to those who didn't know him, he was *very* intimidating and harsh. Didn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve, you know? But, once you got under all that tough Klingon armor, there was this deeply feeling man. A man who hated what his people have become, but could not dare speak that aloud. Such things are considered high treason punishable by death. Not that he feared death, but he knew he'd be a lot more useful alive."

"You knew him well."

"I loved him," she stated.

Once again they were interrupted by the opening of her doors. Julian entered, and frowned angrily, "Chit chatting?" she asked her.

"He and I have a lot to go over. I told you that you would have to wait."

Bashir approached Worf, and he rose from the couch, "Captain Julian Bashir, I hear you know me as Doctor?"

"I do. But you seem nothing like him."

"Does he have to bother with this *tiresome* woman in your universe?"

"Not at all," Worf said evenly.

"Then I envy him."

Julian was really starting to get on her nerves. But after Worf went back to DS9, she would need him again, so she couldn't break things off. She could tell that he was angering Worf as well.

Julian invited himself to a seat, "Commander Worf is it? I'm glad you're helping us, we really need those station plans. To be honest, I never really *liked* Klingons, but you can understand why. Jadzia here, seems to *love* them, especially your counterpart," he teased.

"Shut up Julian."

"She's so feisty, that's what I love about her. You know, you've been really sensitive when it comes to the Regent. Those rumors must have been true."

"Rumors?" Worf asked him.

"Yeah, some people were saying that she and the Regent were in love and that she stayed with him all that time by her own will. I tease her about it, but I know it's just a rumor."

Worf glared at Jadzia. She said nothing. This was too much for him to handle. Worf left the room where Jadzia and Julian were and went back into her bedroom.

"What's his problem?" Julian asked her after he left.

"We have a lot to do, and he needs me. So, I need *you* to go. Now."

Julian frowned and ran his hand through his long thick hair, "This is just a *mission* Jadzia. That's it. He knows that. Now, if he doesn't want to help us, then we can get the plans some other way."

She tried to smile. There was no sense in alienating Julian right now. Her Worf was gone, and soon this one would be too. Julian was her best chance to get away from this life. Jadzia stood from her chair and went over to him. Her body slithered up his and she placed a seductive kiss on his nose, "When I'm done with the Klingon" she whispered, "Then you and I can finally get out the way wanted."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Then I'll leave you to your work," they both stood, and he kissed her one last time before leaving. Jadzia didn't really care of she and Worf got those plans from Bajor or not. That was Smiley's concern. She just wanted to spend time with Worf, alone, and maybe for a few days, things could be like they were.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This wasn't the Bajor that Worf knew. This Bajor was dark, cold, and un-welcoming. Worf didn't spend much time on Bajor in his universe, but he knew it was not like this. He and Jadzia docked their shuttle at the Klingon Imperial Hall, located in the Bajoran Capital City. Dax was dressed ostentatiously, and played the part of a subservient concubine quite well.

They entered the building, which was a mixture of Bajoran architecture and Klingon design. Klingons and Bajorans roamed to structure. Worf was immediately greeted by a Klingon guard, "Regent," the guard bowed his head, "Your return pleases us. Did your meeting with the Chancellor go well?"

Jadzia bit her lip. This would be his first shot at playing "Regent Worf," and this guard, Qerel, knew him quite well.

Worf bristled, "K'Mec tried to deceive me, he gave the Rebel Alliance the coordinates to my ship's location so I could be murdered. He was unsuccessful."

"I am certain you killed him immediately," Qerel said.

"Of course!"

"Are you sure this wench of yours didn't help him betray you?"

Worf looked to Jadzia. They hadn't rehearsed and answer to that question, so Worf made one up, "She helped me expose him."

"I have only the interests of the Regent in mind," Jadzia said to him.

Qerel groaned, "You have your *own* interests in mind. You do as he says to stay out of the ore processing centers. You will slip up, and then you will be mine."

"Silence!" Worf angrily ordered. He roughly grabbed Jadzia's hair and savagely licked her face, "The Trill is mine. She serves me well. Look a her!" Dax was proud, he really was playing into the part, but his grip on her hair was starting to hurt, "Her body is pleasing. I will not tire of her."

"I thought you might want to know," Qerel said, "P'Tan's Human wench is pregnant."

Worf let go of his grip on her hair, roughly pushing her to the side. He had no idea how he was expected to respond. He did, though, remember Jadzia's saying that these Klingons were unusually cruel and savage, "Where is she now?"

"Her execution has been ordered for three days from today. He wishes to keep her alive, apparently, he's fallen in love with her. He doesn't seem to care that her child will be a half- breed. "

Worf tensed. He could not give the order to have a woman killed simply because she was pregnant? Yet, if he spared her, suspicions might arise. "Love! The execution stands. We cannot have Human blood tainting our houses. Now, leave us! It has been a long journey, and the woman and I need rest."

Qerel bowed his head again, "Qapla."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This was going well. Worf had to attend a meeting with his guards, and he couldn't take Jadzia. She worried about him, but figured he would be okay. He'd proven that in earlier with Qerel.

The door to Worf's quarters opened, startling Dax. Was he back already?

No, he wasn't. It was Qerel.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be-"

"I know about your little secret," he said abruptly, "Yes, I know."

"What?" she whispered, terror filling her voice.

"Oh yes. Anna told me she had some information about you she'd be willing to share is I would release her from execution. I guess she knows I've always had an eye for you. But, of course, the Regent gets the best."

Jadzia looked down at her stomach and protectively covered it with her hands, "Are you going to tell Worf?" she asked. Not that it mattered. This Worf would never have her killed. Besides, he'd be gone soon and she'd be back on Terok Nor.

Qerel approached her, and traced his finger along her spots, "You can't hide being pregnant from him forever... but you can delay death, for awhile at least."

"By having sex with you," she stated.

"Not a big price, seeing that you are nothing but a common whore."

"Tell him! Worf will never harm me. And I will never sleep with you."

"You know, Trill, you think he loves you. He does not. He lusts after you, but just as soon as your belly swells with a p'tahk have breed, he will have your throat cut."

"Get out."

He stepped back from her, "Very well. But know this. Before the night is over, he will know. And before the sun sets tomorrow, you will be dead."

Angrily, Qerel left. This wasn't supposed to happen. This Worf was supposed to come, do the job, and leave. He was never supposed to know about the child. When he died, her Worf didn't even know. He would definitely be angry that she kept it from him. He'd accuse her of more deception. He'd want out of all this, right now.

Either that, or he'd remember his own ill- fated wife and want to help her through this. Judging by this Worf's reactions to her, the latter might be the most accurate. Dax sank onto the couch and sighed. None of this was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with her Klingon captor. He wasn't supposed to die, and she wasn't supposed to get pregnant by him. But all of it did happen, and there was no escape now. She'd planned to have a secret abortion so Julian would never know. Now, she didn't really care. Keeping up appearances with him was becoming tiresome. She didn't care if he was her ticket to freedom, she didn't want to have anything to do with him. So much had changed for her, Worf changed her and she changed him.

Two hours later, the door opened again. He looked so much like the man she once loved, she had to remind herself it really wasn't him. The long Klingon leather overcoat swung behind him. His curved point boots stepped harshly against the floor and his long hair flowed over his shoulders. Jadzia looked up from the couch, terrified as to what he would say.

Worf kept it simple, "Qerel told me."

Jadzia was silent.

"I will not ask why you kept this from me, I know why. That is not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I have to deliver you to the holding area so you can be disposed of."

All the blood drained from her face, and Dax gripped the couch with her fingernails, "What? Says who? No one here can *make* you do anything."

"The guards say I have allowed you to make me too lenient on the workers and I am too attached to you. Qerel has been poisoning them against Regent Worf while he was away. He contacted the Chancellor, he knows I wasn't on Qo'noS these past few days. He is prepared to have him- me- overthrown if I do not return to my normal ways. That includes getting rid of you."

The Chancellor himself. There was nothing Worf could do and she knew it. She stood and went into the back. She took from her bag a dimensional transporter. When she returned, she placed it in his hands, "It's over. We'll never be able to get the station plans from the computer with the way things are, and I'll be dead tomorrow. Take this, and go home."

He frowned, "I cannot leave you-"

"I'm not her. I know you miss your wife, but, she's just not me. And this baby isn't really yours. It's Worf's."

"None of that matters-"

The door to their quarters opened and Qerel, along with another Klingon Worf didn't recognize entered. Worf instantly put the transporter inside his cloak and out of site. Qerel presented Worf with a padd, and the other man took Jadzia by the arm, "You need to approve these."

"What is it?" Worf demanded.

"Approval for the all the leniences you provided the Terrans to be voided. Gowron is angered that you have become so soft towards your subjects. He will be here in 36 hours to examine the situation here."

"When shall I have the female be disposed of?" the second Klingon asked.

"Immediately," Qerel said, "We will have another companion sent to you within the hour, Regent."

"Wait," Worf had to think of something, "I have reason to believe this woman's child is not mine."

Qerel's eyes bulged, "With all due respect sir-"

"It's true," Dax followed Worf's lead, "I have not been faithful to my master. There is a Human man who works in this building."

"Even more reason to kill her! She has no business sneaking around. If you object further, Regent, Gowron will become even more suspicious of you. We are not to become emotionally attached to the females. They are only here for our pleasure, you have stated that many times. She is *only* a Terran..."

Worf was out of options, that last line of defense obviously didn't work. The guard began to take her away, but their eyes met one last time. Hers were pleading, and his were determined. He wouldn't lose Jadzia, not again.

"Leave the woman here," Worf drew his knife, "For her infidelity I will handle her myself."

That seemed to suffice them. The two men turned and left.

Jadzia stood there, panting. Her wrists hurt from the guard's harsh grasp, and she massaged them.

"That may have bought us some time, Worf, but not much."

He paid her no attention. "Come with me."

"Worf, I-"

"You are with child. You should not be here in this situation. Do you want your child to grow up fatherless and living in a society that hates it? They will kill you if you stay. You must come with me. You must."

She thought a moment. Suddenly, her stomach hurt. Perhaps her baby's way of telling her to do this.

"How will I adjust to your universe?"

Worf took the transporter device out of his pocket, "We will talk later. They will be back any minute, looking for me to have killed you."

"What about the Rebellion?"

"You will be of more help to them alive than dead. I will not argue any more on this with you..."

She passed a hand over her stomach. After a few deep breaths, she nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Jadzia's eyes opened, she was on Terek Nor. No, this was not Terok Nor. She looked around the room. This was Deep Space Nine. She took several deep breaths.

"You are safe now."

Worf's voice. Her eyes focused. She was with Worf. In the *other* universe. She was safe. Her baby was safe. He was alive.

"What- What do we do now?"

He had no answer to that. The truth was, Worf had no idea what to do now. He knew that he had saved Jadzia and her baby, and that was the most important thing. But what would they do now?

"Ops to Commander Worf?"

The sound of Colonel Kira's voice startled Worf. He was not wearing his comm badge, so he walked over to the computer console to answer her, "Worf here."

"Commander! We have been trying to locate you for days and suddenly your signal just 'appeared.' Can you tell us what is going on?"

Worf sighed, and looked back at Jadzia, "I need to meet with Captain Sisko as soon as possible. Is he available?"

Kira's voice was hesitant, "He's in his office."

"I will be there immediately. Worf out."

Worf turned to Jadzia, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to speak to the Captain about this."

"Ben?" she laughed, "Thought I'd never see him again. Your Captain Sisko knows me… quite well."

Worf frowned, "What does that mean?"

"He tried to fool me into thinking he was *my* Ben once when he visited my side of the looking glass," she laughed again, "But I could tell. My Ben had a lot more… stamina."

"Stamina?"

She smirked, "Ask him."

"Wait here until I return. Do not leave the quarters. It is imperative that you do as I say until I can sort things out. Do you understand?"

She laid back on the bed, "Just as demanding as my Worf was. Sure, I'll stay here."

He nodded, "Good. I will return as soon as I can."

Worf paused for a second, watching her lie back on his bed... the bed he shared with her counterpart until just a few months before. Without another word, he headed for ops.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Commander," Captain Sisko stood from his desk when Worf entered his office, "Why do I have a feeling I know where you have been?"

Worf looked down at his dress and realized that he was still in full "Regent Worf" regalia, "I have been to the mirror universe, sir. I was taken completely against-"

"Against your will, yes I know. They have a habit of doing that to us whenever they need a 'stand in.' So, they had you playing 'Regent Worf' I assume? Is he dead too? You know, there aren't very many of us left alive on that side anymore " Benjamin sat back down. Worf took as seat as well.

"Yes sir. However, the situation has become complicated."

"How so?"

Worf took a deep breath, "I was forced to bring someone back."

"May I ask who?"

He hesitated, "Captain, I must stress that it was a life or death situation. The only choice I had was to bring her back with me, or else we both would have been killed-"

"You brought back Jadzia."

"How did you-"

"You indirectness gave it away. Anyone else and you would have just come and said it," Sisko took a long breath, "Where is she now?"

"In our quarters."

"In *your* quarters," Sisko corrected him.

"Yes," Worf realized his error, "Yes sir."

"When will it be safe for her to go back?"

"Captain, there is more."

Sisko sat back, "Go on."

"She is pregnant."

"How does that change the situation?"

"The baby is Worf's. Regent Worf's. She is-was- in love with him."

"I won't even ask how that came about," Ben took another long breath, "Let me get this straight… She is in love with Regent Worf, who is dead, and you are in love with your wife Jadzia, who died four months ago. And she is pregnant with his child, who genetically might as well be yours."

"Yes."

"And you wish to keep her here?"

"No. Well, I am not certain about that. The decision to bring her was made in haste. She has nowhere to go if she does return. I have not weighed any of the-"

"Let me be frank, Worf. I can't force her to return. There are no regulations governing this type of thing. She is able to freely come and go as she chooses, even if that is between universes. But I speak from experience. I met the 'other' Jennifer, and she was not the same. I saw her and I felt all the love I had lost some many years before. On the surface she was the same. But that was all."

"I understand that sir. But you must realize the, depth, of the situation."

"I do," Ben sighed again, "I expect a full, detailed briefing on your trip by 0700."

"Aye sir," Worf stood to leave, but paused, "This Jadzia says that she has met you…"

Suddenly Ben's face reddened and he blushed, "Um... yes, we know one another."

"I asked her how, and she told me to ask you."

Sisko chucked, "This Jadzia is a lot different from the one we know, that is for sure. The Old Man would be more 'discreet.' Let's just say that when I posed as her Sisko, I had to do a lot to fulfill that role."

Worf understood what he meant and knew he shouldn't be angry, he had no right to feel jealous, but he did. Without a word, he left.

Ben sat back and rubbed his hands over his face, "This is not going to be good…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Worf walked back to his quarters slowly. He was very honest with Captain Sisko; he had no idea how to proceed. Part of him was excited to see her, to be able to touch, look into her blue eyes. And the other part knew it wasn't real… But it could be. Neither of them had anything else to look to in their lives.

And there was a baby coming.

His door slid open and everything was as he'd left it. He went into the bedroom and saw her curled up under his blankets, sleeping soundly. Worf knelt next to her and stroked the hair from out of her face. Jadzia's eyes fluttered open.

"I have never slept in such a comfortable bed in my life. My Worf slept on a metal slab."

"Jadzia ordered that bed for us."

She smirked, "Seems that I have good taste," she reached for the photo on the nightstand, "Is this your wedding?"

He nodded, "The best day of my life."

"Red is not my color. But it looks good on you… you two look happy. Worf and I always knew we would never be able to have this type of happiness, no matter what."

"She and I only shared it for a short time. We were barely married a year when she died. We were," he swallowed a lump in his throat, "We were trying to have a baby."

"What happens now?" she whispered.

"I do not know... What do you want?"

Dax sighed, "I want what I have never had in my life. Peace. Stability. Security. I have never had this, what you have. I have never had a home, a nice bed, and pictures of loved ones. I want a settled life."

"You cannot get that if you return-"

"No. I can't go back. I won't. I won't. I have been looking for a way out of the Alliance and the Rebellion since I was a child. I have found it."

"Do you wish to stay here?"

She paused. "Would you have me?"

Worf thought about that. "I would not turn you away."

She wasn't expecting that response, "So you feel sorry for me and will take me in if I need it?"

"I do not know what else to say. I think we would be fools to assume that you and I will share the feelings that we shared with the one we loved. We are not the same."

"I have no place to go. I don't know anything about this 'world.' What would I do? All I know how to do is mine ore and rebel; it's all I have ever done. How would I survive? I have a baby coming."

Worf began to pace the room, "Well, we cannot stay here. There are too many memories on the station; it would be too hard for the people here to accept you. At least, not for who you are. You will always be Commander Dax to them."

She sat up on the bed, "I don't want you to feel responsible for me…"

Plainly, Worf said, "I have nothing else in my life. Helping you and your child would be an honor."

Jadzia thought. This could be the opportunity of a lifetime. She wouldn't have to work, or struggle. This man was willing to take her and her baby in. She knew that if he was anything like her Worf, he was sincere and meant what he said.

"Alright."

Worf nodded, "Very well then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am very tired and would like to get some rest. I have a report due early in the morning. Help yourself to the replicators or anything in my suite."

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch."

Dax tilted her head, "Nonsense. I am not here to run you out of your own bed. Besides, I know this bed was designed for two," She patted the space next to her, "Come lie down. Get some rest. I'm a heavy sleeper, I won't keep you up."

"My wife was just the opposite."

Worf motioned to remove his shirt, but hesitated.

"Are you nervous? Technically, I have already seen you naked," she stood, "Here, let me help you." Jadzia reached for the bottom of the shirt and pulled up. Worf felt like a child being undressed by his mother. "There, that wasn't so hard was it? Now, tell me where you keep your night clothes."

"Um... in… I will get it," he headed for the closet hoping she would not follow, but she did. He opened it, and her eyes widened.

"You… you still have her clothes…"

Worf tried to brush it off as he continued to dress for bed, "I have not had the time to dispose of them."

She removed a dress from the hanger and felt it between her fingers, "I have never had clothes like this…"

He paused, "You can wear what you need until you can get clothing of you own. Except the uniforms of course."

Worf headed toward the bed while Jadzia picked out a purple nightgown to wear. Worf turned away from her while she dressed. His heart pounded in his ears. This was too much, too overwhelming. Jadzia was gone. He had begun to accept that. Dax had taken another host. Dax… Another host…

"Jadzia-" Worf turned abruptly just as she finished putting on the nightgown. Worf drew in a quick breath. So many memories flooded his head. So many wonderful, intimate memories.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

He took a deep breath, "I was just thought of something…. Your symbiont, Dax… you will not be able to pass it on when you die."

"So?" she said without hesitating as she climbed into bed?

"So? That is not important to you?"

Jadzia rolled her eyes, "No. I don't know how it is here, but back on my Trill, hey pay us to take these symbionts. No one wants them. We all have better things to do- like fight off the Alliance. They offered me a hefty sum to take this thing. I must admit, it has been rather intriguing having it. But, it really doesn't matter to me what happens after I'm gone."

Worf gave her a blank stare, "Jadzia, my Jadzia, worked her whole life to get a symbiont. She spent years preparing for the task. It was her greatest accomplishments and an honor. She was proud to be a Dax and the idea of the lineage dying with her would have crushed her."

Jadzia was still not moved, "Hmm, well, you don't have to worry about that with me."

Worf did not pursue the matter. Instead, he climbed into bed next to her. Jadzia placed a kiss on his check, quietly saying "Goodnight."

Jadzia slept late and when she woke up it was almost noon. Worf had been gone for hours. She ordered a huge meal from the replicator and ate all of it. After she ate, she sat. And sat.

This Jadzia was not used to sitting. She was used to being on the move. She knew Worf would not like for her to go wandering, but she also knew she would go crazy if she stayed in his quarters.

Jadzia stepped outside the door and felt like she'd entered another world. At the other end of the corridor she saw three Bajorans coming her way. Her body immediately tensed; where she came from Bajorans were the enemy and she was prepared to fight.

"Relax," she whispered to herself. The three Bajorans passed her wordlessly. Dax let out a breath. She turned the corner and headed for the promenade.

The sight of the promenade amazed her. The bright lights, the colorful banners, the laughter, and mostly the children. It was so rare that Jadzia saw children. In her world, children were taken to a separate place to mine in the small, more dangerous caves. Jadzia kept walking; she was headed for the bar. It was in the same place as it had been on the station she knew. Inside the bar there were a mix of Ferengii and half-dressed Bajoran women working. Jadzia took a seat. A young Ferengii approached her to take her order.

"What's the strongest thing you've got?" she asked.

The Ferengii was a bit taken aback, "Um, well, we might have some Romulan Ale in the back, though it's expensive."

"Bring me a bottle and charge it to Commander Worf."

The Ferengii scuttled over to another Ferengii. The second one, an older man, looked a bit familiar to Jadzia, though she couldn't remember why. Both men disappeared into a back storeroom. The older Ferengii returned with the old dusty bottle and a glass.

"We don't get many orders for this," he said to Dax.

She took the bottle and glass from him, poured a glassful and drank it down in one gulp. "I have no idea what it is, but it's pretty damn good."

"I am certain Commander Worf won't be pleased you put a whole bottle of Romulan ale on his tab. Though I am not sure if he will be more upset at the fact that it's expensive, or that it's Romulan."

She looked square at the Ferengii, "Do all bartenders here talk so much?"

He looked back at her, "My name is Quark, and I am the owner. I had to get a look at you."

"A look at me?"

"Oh yes," Quark said, "Word travels fast here on DS9, everyone's been talking about the 'other Jadzia.' I had to see for myself."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, what do you think?"

"You definitely aren't the Jadzia I knew. She was a bit more… likeable. And she didn't drink so much." Jadzia had finished half the bottle already.

"Yeah, well, I have a lot on my mind."

Quark leaned close to here, "So, what are you doing here? And with Worf no doubt."

"I don't think that is any of your business," she snapped.

"You do know that Worf was married—"

"Yes, yes, I know. He was married to the 'other Jadzia' but now she is dead. I know that. I don't think you know how things are on my side. You don't know anything about where I came from. I am not going back there. Besides, things don't seem so bad here. And Worf is willing to take me in. I have never had it so easy."

Quark lowered his voice, "I have never been a fan of the Klingon myself, but I respect him. He loved his wife, hell, we all loved her. You can't just waltz in and try to take her place."

"Who says that's why I am trying to do?"

"I know people like you. You are an opportunist. Not that I would normally hold that against you, but, this is an unusual situation." Quark answered.

She finished the last bit of the bottle, "Look, I didn't come here for your advice. I came for some alcohol. I got it and now I am leaving."

On her way out of the bar she felt eyes staring at her. Every turn she made on the promenade, people stared and pointed. She could hear them whispering. Is that Jadzia? No, that's the *other* Jadzia.

Her only refuge from the stares and comments was Worf's quarters. She headed back there quickly and took refuge on the couch. The Romulan Ale was starting to get to her and her head was spinning. She settled in for a nap…

The sound of the door chime made her jump, "Come in," she said with a groggy voice.

She recognized the man that stepped in instantly. She didn't quite know whether she loved or hated him, but she was glad to see him all the same, "Ben, so nice of you to stop by."

Captain Sisko had met this Jadzia on a few occasions. The first was when he was there posing as himself. His counterpart and this Jadzia were involved with one another, and to make himself believable, Captain Sisko had to sleep with her. When this Jadzia found out he was not her Ben Sisko, she was infuriated.

"You know I had to come see you."

"Yeah, well, I am just settling into a nice buzz, so, don't talk too loudly."

"You've been drinking?"

"Romulan Ale. Good stuff. I've never had it before."

"Worf told me you're pregnant."

"Of all the silly things I could do, I go and get myself pregnant."

Ben sat across from her, "Alright. I know you have been using Worf. Now, I want you to tell me the truth."

She looked confused, "Using him? Is that what you think?"

"Well, at the least you used him when you took him to your universe."

"Oh, well, that was Smiley's doing," she said offhandedly. "Something about helping the rebellion. That's all he ever thinks about. All I wanted was to get away from that life. I am tired of it."

"So is that where Commander Worf comes in?"

"I didn't ask him to bring me here. We had to escape where we were and coming here was our only option."

"So then why don't you go back, now that the coast is clear?"

"I am not going back there. I am pregnant by a Klingon. If the Klingons ever found out, they would have me and my baby killed. That is why I am here."

"Tell me Jadzia… did you really love Regent Worf?"

She thought a moment, "As much as someone like me could love anyone. He gave me something I'd never had. Security, peace and some happiness. I loved him for that. Did I love him the way your Jadzia and Worf loved one another before she died. No. I don't know if I am capable of that type of unconditional love. It is just not in me."

"Let me say this. Worf was very much in love with is wife. He is still—"

Her tone of voice changed and became seductive, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Enough about him. How have you been? You are looking wonderful, Ben."

"I have been fine. And I am very much involved with another woman."

"You were married to Jennifer when you and I—"

"No, that was your Ben Sisko, not me."

She stood from the couch and kneeled in front of him, "Oh, come on. You have to admit, you and I had a good time together."

"You're drunk, Dax."

"I know. That makes it more fun. You and I could bring back some old memories, you know. I wouldn't mind the soft touch of a Human. Klingons are so-"

"I am not going to get into this with you," Sisko stood, "I will say this and then I'll leave. Worf is a very passionate man. He loved his wife dearly. I am worried that he is going to falsely transfer that love to you. If you take advantage of that, if you betray him, you will see the other side of his passion. His anger will make you wish for the rebellion."

"Worf would never be upset with me. I'm Jadzia."

"You are not Jadzia."

With that, Ben left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

When Worf came home from duty that evening, he found Jadzia sprawled out on the couch. There were three empty bottles of Klingon Blood Wine on the floor. He picked the bottles up and read the label. This was the special vintage he'd ordered when he and Jadzia were married. The two had planned to drink it in celebration of their anniversary. When she died, Worf planned to keep it forever. Worf felt his anger rising.

"Wake up!"

She stirred, "What do you want?"

"Get up!" He took her arm and pulled her up. Her body limply fell back to the couch, "You are drunk," his word were filled with contempt.

"So what if I am?"

"You drank my best blood wine. I was saving that for—"

"Oh, who cares? Leave me alone, okay? I have a lot on my mind."

"You are not supposed to be drinking anyway. You are with child!"

"I am sick of everyone telling me what I am supposed to be doing," her speech was slurred, "I am fine. Just leave me alone."

"Have you always drank so much?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. And my Worf didn't have any problem with it. It's how you survive in a world like mine. Sorrows are easily drowned in a glass of wine."

"That is not how we handle things here. And what sorrows do you have to drown now that you are with me?"

"There is so much you do not understand. First off, I am pregnant. What is a woman like me going to do with a kid?"

"You will raise it. I can help you. I want to help you."

She ignored him, "I feel so out of place here. I can't even leave these damned quarters because all people do is stare and point. They look at me and expect to see her. You look at me and expect to see her!"

She was standing and yelling, but Worf kept his voice even, "I want to get to know you as you are. I want to help you adjust. You are correct, I do see my wife when I look at you. But I can learn to appreciate you for who you are."

She rolled her eyes, "Are you the savior of the universe or something? You have an answer for everything."

"Do you not want to be happy? Your life can be good here with me."

"You don't know a thing about me. I am not your Jadzia."

"I know that—"

"No, I don't think you do. You want me to be her," her head was starting to spin and she sat back down.

Worf thought about that a moment, "I need to leave." He walked out the door without waiting for her response.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

Worf took a walk along the promenade. He spotted Captain Sisko having dinner at the replimat.

"Captain, may I join you?"

"Have a seat…Do I have to ask what this is about?"

"I think you know."

"So, what can I help you with?"

"She's drunk."

"She's still drunk? I was there this afternoon and she was drunk."

"You saw her today?"

Ben nodded, "I didn't think she'd tell you about my visit," Sisko hesitated before telling Worf what he was about to say, but decided Worf had the right to know, "She came on to me."

"Excuse me?"

"I know she's was drunk, but, she came on to me. Pretty strongly."

Worf shook his head and breathed out of his nose, "She is not our Jadzia."

"No, she is not. Not at all."

"I desperately want her to be." Worf admitted.

"Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. It's a terrible thing to have in common, but we have this in common. We've both lost our wives, and we have both been faced with them again in the mirror universe. When I saw Jennifer, I wanted her badly. I was willing to do anything. I hoped that there was something within her that was the Jennifer I knew. She ended up using that desperation against me, and my son."

"I am not certain what I should do. I look at her and it is as if I can see everything that I loved about Jadzia. But then I see all the things that are so obviously different and it does not make any sense. I do not know how to resolve it."

"I can't answer that for you."

Worf was quite for a moment, and then excused himself.

When he returned to his quarters, Jadzia was lying on the floor. At first, Worf thought nothing of it. She had probably just drank herself into a stupor. However, he noticed something unusual.

"Computer, lights."

The lights came on. She was lying in a small puddle of blood, unconscious.

"Worf to Infirmary... I have an emergency in my quarters."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dr. Bashir had heard about this Jadzia being on the station. He had even met her, many years before, when he visited the mirror universe. But he wasn't prepared for the sight of her. It wasn't exactly a secret that he had loved Jadzia. Her death affected him deeply; as a doctor he felt he should have been able to save her. Seeing this other Jadzia brought back all those feelings of loss and inadequacy. He did not have much time to grieve over that, though.

"Tell me how you found her, Worf."

"I came into my quarters, and she was just lying there on the floor, bleeding. She had been drinking quite heavily all day."

Dr. Bashir began scanning her, "She is pregnant." He said aloud. Julian had not known that part. "She is severely hemorrhaging from her abdomen, we need to get her into surgery immediately. Nurse, begin prep."

The doctor whisked her body to the rear of the infirmary. Worf stood there, feeling a very familiar helpless feeling. He had been here before. "She cannot die again," he whispered. "This is my fault." If only they had not argued this evening. He should have known better, Jadzia was in a fragile state. He should have handled things better.

Worf sat on the bench at the entrance and waited. He could feel her. Every now and then, a great feeling a warmth surrounded him, and he knew it was his wife reaching out to him from Sto'vo'Kor. The feeling always made him smile. He closed his eyes and imagined Jadzia sitting next to him. *His* Jadzia. With her long hair loose about her shoulders, her eyes sparkling with all the love and warmth that was within her and her soft hand on his.

"That isn't me."

Worf's eyes snapped open. It was as if he'd actually heard Jadzia's voice. Not the harsh, sarcastic voice of the Jadzia that was in the operating room, but the soothing, smooth voice of his wife.

"That isn't her," he said. He repeated it again as if trying to convince himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

Worf waited for Jadzia to come out of surgery. It didn't take long. About 45 minutes later, Julian emerged from the back room.

"Well, her blood alcohol level was rather alarming. But it was not the cause of her hemorrhaging."

Julian sat next to Worf and continued, "Do you remember, when you and Jadzia—your wife—were trying to conceive… how I told you that the likelihood was low? That the chances of miscarriage in a Trill/Klingon pregnancy were high?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, that is what happened to Jadzia—this Jadzia. She had a miscarriage."

"How is she now?"

"She is resting now, but she will recover just fine. I have to ask," Julian began cautiously, "The DNA signature of the child matched yours identically."

Worf wanted to be angry with Julian for what he knew the doctor was implying. He wondered why Julian would have matched the baby's DNA signature against his anyway. The child was Klingon, that was all he needed to know. Worf told Julian the story that Jadzia had told him, about how Regent Worf was the father of her child.

Julian shook his head, "We have been dragged into one mess after another by our counterparts in the mirror universe, haven't we?"

Worf stood, "I need to be leaving now. She can spend the night here in the infirmary?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Good. Thank you Doctor."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You're really a Doctor?" Jadzia murmured with a weak voice.

"I am."

"So, how bad am I?"

Bashir always dreaded having to give news like this, "I am very sorry to tell you—"

"The baby is dead." Jadzia said.

"Yes, I am sorry—"

She sat up a bit more, "Don't be, really. Was it the alcohol that did it?"

"No, it wasn't. Though I am concerned that your drinking habits, you blood alcohol level was—"

She interrupted him again, "Listen, Doc, you don't have to get preachy with me, okay. This is probably the best thing that could have happened to me."

Julian was startled by her response, "I don't understand how losing a child could be a good thing."

She changed the subject, "Is Worf still around?"

"He went home."

"Good," Jadzia lied back and closed her eyes. Dr. Bashir left her room. She waited an hour, long enough to know the coast was clear. Quietly she slipped out of bed. Her stomach was hurting worse than she could ever remember feeling. Her head was spinning and she felt weak. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she'd lost the baby, the hangover, or both that had her feeling so badly. The infirmary was dimly lit, and there were two nurses on duty. She waited until they'd turned their backs to slip past them and out the door.

Jadzia had no idea where she was going, but she knew she had to get off the station. This place could never be her home. And she could never be what Worf wanted. She wasn't the same type of woman that his wife had been. And he wasn't the same type of man that the Regent had been.

Her first instinct was to go find the dimensional transporter and go back home. But she quickly dismissed that. She had been trying too long to get away from that life to just walk back into it. She couldn't stay here on this station. But she knew nothing of the way the universe was here.

Maybe I can go to Trill, she thought. She had only been to Trill once since she was taken from there as a child. She went to get the symbiont and was paid handsomely for it. Dax knew she would get bored with that quickly. She wasn't much for soul-searching.

Jadzia headed towards the bar. Quark was there closing up for the night.

"Hey, Ferengii" she said to him.

"Oh, it's the charming Jadzia Dax." Quark replied sarcastically.

"I need to get off this station."

"You don't look too good," Quark replied.

"Can you help me or not?"

"Well, that really depends on where you are trying to go and how soon you need to get there," he answered.

"I want to leave tonight." She repined.

"There is a transport ship that is going to Bajor tonight. From there, you can go about anywhere you want."

She thought a moment, "That sounds good. Where do I book passage?"

"The transportation office is on level 3."

She turned to leave the bar but stopped, "Hey, Ferengii."

"You know, my name is Quark."

"Thanks for your help Quark. And can you give Worf a message?"

"You want *me* to give Worf a message from *you*? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just tell him I'm sorry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Worf was restless that entire night. When he awoke, his eyes focused immediately on his wedding portrait, which he had not moved since his wife died. He gazed at her for several moments before getting out of bed. Just as he stood, his comm. badge sounded.

"Dr. Bashir to Commander Worf."

"Worf here."

"Can you report to the infirmary?"

"I'm on my way."

Worf got to the infirmary as quickly as he could, "Is there a problem Doctor?"

"Jadzia is gone."

"Gone?"

"She must have left last night. She is not on the station. I checked the passenger logs for last night's transport ships; she left for Bajor around midnight."

"I see," Worf replied.

"She is in no serious medical danger. I would have liked to have kept her under observation for a bit longer, but that's all. If you hurry, you may be able to trace where she has gone. I can help if you—"

"That will not be necessary. Thank you Doctor."

Bashir stood puzzled as Worf left. Worf wasn't going to go after her?

For Worf, it was over. He slowly walked back to his quarters, his heart feeling heavy yet free at the same time. This whole episode had brought him closer to having his wife back, yet that did more harm than good. He could never really have his Jadzia back, and this time with the mirror Jadzia did nothing but remind him of that.

It was time to move on. To really move forward with is life. Jadzia was gone. He loved her deeply and would have given his life in trade of hers. But his time with her was over. Worf stared out of one of the large view ports along the walkway of the promenade. Maybe leaving DS9 would be the best thing for him as well. There was too much here that reminded him of his wife. He needed a new start.

"Worf."

Worf turned and saw Quark standing behind him. He rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I have a message from Jadzia. She came to me last night, before she left. She wanted me to tell you that she is sorry."

Worf paused and let that sink in. "Thank you."

Quark did not say anything else, he just headed back to his bar. Worf continued to gaze out of the window. He felt that familiar warmth, as if his wife were standing next to him again. It made him smile. But then, just as quickly as the feeling came over him, it went away.

"Good bye," Worf whispered.

~finis

July 2002


End file.
